Just Between Us
by Statik
Summary: 15 themes for the pairing Alphia.
1. 15 Touch

A/N: Well…hi. I decided to start on something completely different then my Naruto related stories and since my other current obsession is Alphia, I thought the 'Challenges' from the Albel x Sophia forum would be a good place to start. This is a completely different genre I'm trekking into and I'm a little nervous. I really do hope people will like all the stories I write for Alphia as much as my Naruto fics. Please, bare with me. This is my first time on this couple. Promise though to do my best.

#15- Touch

It had been so light, so delicate that he almost didn't realize they touched when she passed by him absentmindedly. He wouldn't even have given it a second thought had the chilling shivers not coursed down his spine.

At first, it had slightly shocked him, leaving his body completely rigid. The feeling had been almost too overwhelming for him to not act out in some way or form in his usual manner. The thought had occurred to him that maybe he had been caught off guard and struck with an electrical attack of some nature, but it wasn't until the feeling sizzled out into a dull shiver that he finally understood what had happened. That one second of skin connection had left him utterly frazzled. Had the girl cast a spell on him?

No one seemed to notice that he fell back farther from the group then normal, but it couldn't be helped as he slowed his movements down. His body tingled with a sensation he never knew existed. It was so strange and unfamiliar. Just the way he hated it.

---

Sophia turned her head slightly around, smiling pleasantly at her comrades. There was Peppita to her right and Fayt to her left. They seemed cheery compared to the more than frustrated Maria to Fayt's left as she tried desperately to understand the even more frustrated Marietta. From what she could hear over the communicator, as well as everyone else she supposed, the Diplo's navigator was having trouble dealing with an over excited Lieber. Seemed he was displaying some dramatic scene on the ship about what Maria was doing and if she would be back soon.

It caused a choked giggle to vibrate the back of her throat silently. He was very much so a drama king.

Cliff, Nel, and Adray were trekking leisurely behind them, discussing matters unknown to her.

Yep, everyone was there except…where had Albel disappeared to?

Sophia raised her brows in suspicion. She could have sworn she had just seen him mere moments ago.

Turning her head fully around, the brunette caught sight of the Black Brigade captain several meters away. Was something wrong with him? It wasn't normal for the knight to stray too far from the rest.

Sophia looked up at Fayt, seeing if he had noticed, but he was more preoccupied with the other woman to his side.

Slowly she stopped completely and waited for Albel as the others passed on by her. No one seemed to really have taken in that she had stopped, or perhaps they just didn't really care. Either way, it didn't bother her that much as it usually would have.

As Albel neared Sophia, he halted just a few feet away, given necessary distance from the center problem. At first Sophia picked up on nothing wrong until he lifted his gaze from the ground. For a moment, she became stock still as their eyes made contact. There was a glimmer of something unknown to her in the knight's crimson orbs, but it was gone just as quick as it had appeared.

Sophia dubbed herself delusional as a smile graced her face.

Albel's once unreadable expression slid into his usual scowl.

"What do you want girl?"

His voice was so gruff. Not nice, but amusing in a comforting way.

"Nothing really. Just wondering why you were so far back."

Albel scoffed. "And why does it matter?"

Sophia shrugged, placing her hands behind her back. "Just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong," she spoke candidly.

Albel's frown deepened. "Mind your own business worm."

Sophia slightly pouted as he began to walk pass her, but as he did, their hands collided gently against each other for a moment. The same shock that had made Albel's spine tremble snaked around his body yet again. He didn't quite understand, but this girl sure made things complicated. A smirk twisted his features. It was only her that did this though.

Sophia watched the knight head for the group at his normal pace; shaking off whatever had been bothering him earlier.

Slowly, she brought her hand up towards her chest. It tingled. A small smile split across Sophia's face, before she soon dashed off, catching up with her departing comrades. What a lovely day.

A/N: Alright well this is the first little challenge story I did. I hope that the characters were not too OOC. I'll be posting another one soon. # 13- Death. That should be interesting. Anyways, please enjoy and review. It would be much appreciated. I want to know if there is any way I can improve. Thanks.


	2. 45 Hell

A/N: Right now I'm just going to apologize for any OOC. I try hard to make the characters seem like they're acting out the way they usually would. If you don't think, through any of my stories, that the characters are being themselves I'm sorry. Like I said, I do try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of the characters.

* * *

# 45- Hell

He was a killer. A cold-blooded killer that took complete joy out of ending helpless lives. It brought no regret or guilt to his mind as he watched his prey beg and plea to be spared. Mercy was not a word within his vocabulary. Kindness and caring were foreign things to him. He needed not those emotions.

He was a monster. A wicked monster that thrived on the kill. That yearned for nothing but brutal fights and the sight of raw carnage to make him smile. It was always a truly glorious event. A time when all the joys in the world were his.

He feared nothing. Not the beasts he faced or the humans that dared to challenge him. Not demons or devils. Not gods or goddesses. He was fearless and cruel. More demonic than the creatures that lurked within hell. He was truly the embodiment of terror and nightmares.

Not a thing fazed him and no one could ever change him. He was satisfied with what he was. With what he had, yet he would always crave more. More cries and screams. More pleas and begging. More death and carnage. But this time…he did not.

The killer in him was defeated and the monster in him tamed. The joy was no longer his and fear was all he knew. The cries and screams made his heart beat with guilt and regret and the blood and skewed flesh made him sick.

He was back to the terrified boy he use to be as he watched his father perished; the images now mingling with new ones.

He wished he knew what mercy was and asked why he had never learned the ways of kindness and caring.

He had never meant for something like this to happen. He had never meant to snap like this. He didn't even know how or why he had done. He couldn't understand.

She hung limply within his arms as he cursed the day he was born. He cursed the world, the people, every living thing, and he cursed her.

Why was she smiling when the pain was so clear in her eyes? And why was she so much more concerned about comforting him when it was she mangled in his grasp? And damn it, why was he trembling? This was not him for he feared nothing. But at that very moment he was terrified. He was scared. Scared for her and the way her body seemed to be growing even icier in his arms.

Don't worry she had said. You didn't mean to she had cried. I forgive you she had whispered. Why didn't she hate him? Fear him?

I'm sorry she had spoke as a small, choked giggle escaped her paling lips. They used to be so full, so lively and pink. And so had her eyes, but they were now dull and glassed over with agony.

Shut up he had said as the fear grew more intense in his heart and his chest clenched unbearably. You'll only make it worse fool he had sputtered as he tried to act the same; cold and distant. But she knew him better than that. Why had he let her get so deep underneath his skin? He was never comfortable with others knowing who he was.

She struggled to breathe and he knew then that if she died, he would forever hate himself. He would forever be disgusted with what he was. A monster.

She only continued to smile that bright and comforting smile he so secretly hated to love.

How did this happen? How did this happen? The question repeated in his mind and he was sure that he was completely numb now. He knew she saw the fear in his eyes and the conflict in his mind.

I'm sorry she had said yet again. She had only wanted to make him smile. She had only wanted to make him laugh. It was in that moment that he realized that this was truly hell. This was the hell he dreaded. This was the hell were he was the demon that had slain an angel.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's done. If anyone noticed I changed the thing a little. He was suppose to be standing above her wondering how he had snapped, but I decided to have him holding her as he kind of freaks out about what he has done. You like? Hope so. 


	3. 27 Blood

A/N: Yet another theme for everyone to read. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of the characters.

* * *

# 27- Blood

It had been such a nice day. Not a cloud in the sky and the breeze had been light. She thought it would be one of those days that she could truly enjoy and just relax with her companions. She hated how with every good event came a nightmare not too far behind.

It all had happened so fast. She didn't even have time to think. Why couldn't he just be careful? Why could he just consider the dangers and consequences before jumping in head first? Didn't he know that bad things could always happen?

She was trying so hard, fighting with all her might. She didn't think she had ever been this passionate about something in her life, but now she was. She was never going to let it end like this. She just couldn't.

He looked vulnerable, but even now his cockiness was showing through just as bright as ever. He had always been so strong. He was invincible in her eyes. Yet, his blood soaking her hands was proof enough that he wasn't some superhuman with incredible powers. He was mortal just like everyone else and that was the hardest thing for her to accept.

She was angry and scared. She was trembling and crying. He only snorted at her even though the act caused him to wince.

"Stop crying! I'm not…gonna die over some tiny wound a… cowardly worm gave me."

She trembled even more as blood dripped down the side of his cheek from within his mouth. Why was he so stubborn?

"J-just be q-quiet!" Her choked sob was hardly intimidating. He could tell that she was struggling as she fought desperately to keep him there. Why? What had he ever done for her to deserve such devotion? He would never understand her.

He groaned out in pain, his blood spilling continuously on the graveled floor. The agony that came with the result of his stupidity was laughable. She had been right yet again about being cautious. How he hated it when she was right. Carefully her hands pressed against his wound as she tried even harder to return his body to normal.

He watched her tears fall and made a mental note that he didn't like it. If he lived through this, he would make sure she never cried again. At least not over him like this. He smirked with his regular scowl. Her face was so much prettier with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Ah, so that's all. So short and sloppy. Too OOC? Well I don't care. I like it anyways, but your comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks again. Enjoy. 


	4. 8 Happiness

A/N: Everyone shout for joy. Another theme. Okay, not really. Don't shout for joy, you make my eardrums bleed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of the characters.

* * *

# 8- Happiness

This could have been a dream. He was starting to think that he was slightly delusional. It was that strange, alluring scent of vanilla that made him suddenly become relaxed. It was always around, constricting him in an intoxicating illusion of a warm, welcoming body.

He buried his head within chocolate colored hair and nuzzled it gently. It was soft. That put a smirk on his face. This was a good delusion and he didn't mind if he was finally insane. This was a nice release from his reality. From all that he knew.

The body relaxed also into his and the sensation made him tingle slightly. What would people think if they saw him like this? The great 'Wicked One' snuggling this warmth like a child comfortably holding on to his favorite toy?

Ah, he didn't give a damn. He was at peace for the moment and everything else was just a blur within the vanilla laced air.

He could hear a soft giggle and grinned to himself. Whatever the hell was going on, it was certainly the best damn thing he had ever experienced.

Soft hands rubbed leisurely through his two-toned hair and kisses were placed on his cheek. Slowly he took his head away from the silk-like hair only to place his face on the base of a creamy, smooth neck and tiny shoulder. He brought the body closer to him, making sure to memorize the way the two fit perfectly together.

If this was a dream, just some illusion, then he was glad he was insane. For the first time he was content and satisfied. No way did he plan on waking up anytime soon. The smells and the sensations were just too good to let go.

Damn, it felt good to be crazy.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm….Albel insane. Fun.

I decided to make him think that the comfort he felt was nothing but a dream, but it's real. Well as real as he wants to make it. Reviews appreciated. Thanks.


	5. Bad Situation

A/N: This theme is not one that I got from the AlbelxSophia forum. Nope, this one is from another coupling livejournal. I liked the theme so I took it. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad Situation

Sophia had been in plenty of bad predicaments before. She had made it through them all. Even if it had been barely, at least she lived to tell the tale darn it! She wasn't so sure though that she would make it through this one.

The way her mind was screaming for her to make a mad dash to save herself, her body refused to obey. Curse rebellious, hormonal, teen-wired needs.

Of course she wasn't very good at controlling her emotions, but she had never been one to break down for seer desires. Acting on impulses always lead to trouble. She knew this much because of her companions. They were good examples.

Why now did she choose to be weak and submit to desire? Why!

It was probably the way he rolled her name off his tongue. Or it could have been the way his hands found all the right spots. Heck, it could have even been the way he looked at her with his piercing, crimson eyes.

He called everyone a fool, but now she was surely the definition of the word. She loved how he planted fierce, wet, and demanding kisses all the way down from her ear to the crook of her neck. She even secretly loved how sometimes he couldn't control even his own desires and looked at her like she already belonged to him.

She knew as soon as her dreams and fantasies started to come alive, that her willpower was on the verge of crumbling. So when he lifted her up, straddling her tiny hips as he pulled her into his room, she knew that this was a bad situation with no way out.

He smirked and kissed her yet again, this time longer and stronger with a lingering need to satisfy both of them.

Yes…a very bad situation indeed.

* * *

A/N: Albel is feeling naughty. Sophia is now his victim. Don't you just hate when you can't say no? Uh…not I! Just kidding. Reviews appreciated as always. Thanks. 


	6. 22 Jealousy

A/N: Not much to say. Another theme; everyone knows that. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any of the characters.

* * *

# 22- Jealousy

He, Albel the Wicked, was not a jealous man. Maybe selfish, but certainly not jealous. He had nothing to be green-eyes over anyways. He had it all. At least, he almost had it all.

Damn! Did she have to sit so close to him? And did she have to giggle at every, single, stupid joke he told? Albel didn't even understand the so called 'punch line.' How was it funny if he didn't understand it? It was oblivious to his mind.

And she always had to reserve that special smile for him. The one that was full of innocence and acceptance. She always had to touch his arm in that affectionate way; letting him know that she cared and was worried. She even said his name with nothing but love! Yet like he had stated before, Albel was not a jealous man.

So, he watched as the boy always sat close to her and told only jokes she knew. And he watched as the boy always gave a smile that flushed her cheeks and tried hard to pretend that, that wasn't something he wish he could do. He even watched now as the boy touched her affectionately, wrapping and arm around her tiny waist, bringing her body closer to his.

No, Albel wasn't a jealous man. That word was merely too light for what he felt as she always and forever found comfort in a boy that couldn't choose who he truly loved more.

Envious was a good word. It was stronger than jealousy. Sure he had everything; everything but loving warmth to keep him company on lonely nights when his dreams were the worst.

Yes, Albel was an envious man that desired the one thing that was always out of his reach. She was always dangling right in front of him, twisted within the palm of another. That young brunette girl named Sophia.

* * *

A/N: Alright, that's all. Sorry yet again if Albel seems OOC, but I guess I can see moping around, being envious over what kind of relationship Fayt and Sophia have. Tragic.

Review please. Thanks.


End file.
